Let the Games Begin
by MidnightsSunrise
Summary: The youths of Ohio are steadily growing out of control and the government have came to a decision on how to handle it. Seven days, 30 youths, one winner. It's survival of the fittest and only one can remain. Let the games begin. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I haven't really posted anything in a while but this has been on my mind for ages and I wanted to see if it was anyones cup of tea. This is a Klaine story, even **

**though it isn't established just yet. I'm keeping it at T for now but we'll see how things go. **

* * *

><p>A small mob could be seen in the distance coming closer and closer to the town hall. Reporters yelled over each other, each wanting their questions to be heard. In the middle of the crowd a small cage emerged. The crowd grew closer and closer until it halted at the step of the building.<p>

The streets were blocked of, no one below the age of 21 is allowed into this meeting. Officers surround the area, but for what? Are they really trying to prevent people from coming in or are they trying to prevent something from escaping. It doesn't matter anyway. No one cares anymore. If told to attend a meeting in the presence of your town's mayor it is now an criminal offense not to go. This law only goes for the adult of today though. The youth wouldn't abide new laws never mind the old ones.

"What's your name?"

"What age are you?"

"Do you have anything to say?"

Reporters screamed over each other, hoping to be heard before the mayor would arrive. The contents of the cage are still unknown to anyone watching from a far. I can see enough though, and it will only be a matter of time before the crowd disperses.

The cage begins to rattle as the reporters claw at whatever's within. A quiet growl is heard, surprising considering the noise. The crowd step back hesitantly and a fog of silence takes over. I crawl further up my spot on a tree branch, trying in vain to get a better look at the cage but the creature within must be lying down. I know what's in there though and as much as I would prefer to refer to it as 'human', that side of it has been taken, ripped away like so many others. Although I can not be certain of the contents I'd rather confirm my suspicions with my own eyes.

A black car approaches from the same direction the reporters came from. _Here he comes. _Everyone scuttles away to the sidelines of the circle formed by the officials. No one's getting out, and no one's getting in. It's a wonder no one's trying though. I mean of course, the reporters wouldn't want to leave until they get a good story yet still, it would be expected for someone to try to enter. It's almost as if the town folk can feel the sinister air surrounding the town hall today and have made sure to keep away. Of course, letters are sent out and people are warned not to come near this building on certain days but no one follows the rules anymore so why should they now?

The car comes to a halt a few yards away from the cage, the inhabitant still unknown to me thanks to the many security guards surrounding it. The mayor allows the cage one glance before gesturing for it to be taken inside the building. Slowly it is pushed up a small ramp that looked far too small for the cage itself but still managed to get up anyway. As it reached the front doors or the town hall I climbed another branch, higher and higher, not caring that my hands ached or my jeans were ripping until...

There she was. As I had suspected, rising to her feet she glanced back at the crowd once more and let a sinister smile take over her face. Flashes came from the reporter's cameras but she never flinched nor batted an eyelid. Slowly licking her lips, she grasped at two bars of the cage facing the crowd.

"I won your game," she cackled, not stopping when a gasp emitted from the crowd.

"I won your game!"

I was frozen in my spot. This was not the girl I grew up with. I merely thought she had gone missing and was perhaps being returned to the town. Sure, I should have questioned the unconventional ways in which she has showed up but now for sure, I know something is very, very wrong.

Sitting down in the centre of the cage, she continued to chant about winning a 'game' before finally she disappeared behind the doors.

Rachel Berry, what has happened to you? This was not the girl who knew the scripts for most female leads in musicals; this was not the girl who bore a passion for Barbara Streisand. This girl is feral, scars had littered her face, some barely healed and her attire made her look as if she had run through a forest. Those eyes that looked out into the crowd with malice and hate... Something very wrong has taken place.

A small podium rose from the steps and the mayor walked to it. His face remained stoic and unkind as he looked to the people with am expression of superiority.

"We have our first winner, ladies and gentlemen. The next games will proceed in the last week of the month, and will continue to do so every month until this...situation has been resolved."

I zoned out after that, unable to let Rachel's face leave my mind, the bruises covering her arms, her clothes ripped and ruined...

Slowly I descended the tree, making sure to keep as silent as possible. I could make it back to the bridge by sundown if I left now. Chancing one final glance at the mayor from my hiding spot I slowly made my way out of the small cluster of trees and down the road the crowd and mayor had came in from, making sure to keep to the far left where no one would see me.

I continued to walk until something caught my eye. I quickly surveyed the area before reaching down to pick up what appeared to be a notepad, probably something a reporter dropped. Flipping through, it appeared to be empty. Until I reached the very back. Small notes had been scrawled in a messy handwriting but I could make a few words out, each sending another shot of fear through my body.

_Games..Berry...teenage rebellion...30 youths..._

But it wasn't until I reached the last note that froze me in my spot.

_...fight until one remains..._

My name is Kurt Hummel, and this is the world I live in.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda confusing at the moment but it will all make sense soon. <strong>

**So should I continue? Reviews are greatly appreciated, they keep me on the right track. **

**Also, this isn't beta'd. So I apologize now for any mistakes. Mail me if you're looking to beta something and this might be something you're interested in :)**

**And one last thing, I know this chapters short but they'll get much longer. **

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah so this is a pretty quick update but I'm trying to get all the introductory stuff out the way so we can get down to the good stuff. Thanks to those who read the last chapter I posted like...an hour ago. No but seriously, a few people alerted so I'm glad this is showing some potential. And also thanks to my first reviewer, _chasing a fairytale, _you made my night :) And yes, you were right to point out that this is starting to seem a little hunger game-esque (well done for noticing). This is also slightly based on Battle Royale, great Japanese cult classic. I highly recommend it. **

* * *

><p>My pace quickened as the town hall disappeared behind me, from fear of the people there or the contents of the reporter's notebook I wasn't quite sure. Both ideas energized me with enough terror to want to run as far away from that building as possible.<p>

Rachel Berry had been captured, like an animal, and thrown in some form of hostile situation.

So far that was the only conclusion I could come to.

No. There must be some plausible explanation for all of this. Rachel, although annoying, attention seeking and needy; was still a harmless seventeen year old. Couldn't hurt a fly is she tried. Unless said fly was trying to disrupt her performing.

Not a lot of performing goes on around here though, not anymore. I remember when Lima was a normal place, well as normal as small towns could be. Sure, the people weren't accepting and didn't take to well to something different but it was home, and to be honest I kind of used to like it here. Key word in that sentence being 'used.'

And that's saying a lot considering at high school I was bullied for my sexuality. You'd think small minded people would just get it through their thick brains that love is love, no matter who it is but no.

It's been this way for a while. I still don't quite understand the situation but the youths just revoked, forming an allegiance against the adults. And it's not like you could choose your side, a 15 year old can't run off into adult territory, it just doesn't work that way.

It all began about 2 and a half years ago. It was mid July. School was out and a rebellion started to form. The youth had felt the oppression from living under the rules set by adults and they weren't taking it anymore. So they revolted.

I don't know how they did it, or how they came together in such a unity but they did. And for the most part, they succeeded for the adults could no longer tell them what to do simply because the youths could not be found. Only the young people know of the underground tunnels that can be accessed by the bridge. At night we come out and wreck havoc on Lima, taking the food we crave and materials we need.

Personally I would rather stay out of the matter all together. I was pretty oblivious back then so any form or revolution went unnoticed by myself. I was too busy getting thrown in dumpsters and dreaming of broadway. I still however agree that the adults held too much power over us so when the time came to part into each side; I dutifully stood by the youths.

Leaders were established quickly -_namely the same people to start the revolution in the first place_- and it became apparent quickly that the plan was going downhill. In fact, I'm not even sure there was a plan, just to show the adults that they couldn't control us but then what? Living underground in harsh conditions certainly wasn't factored into the equation. I certainly didn't sign up for clothing that you wore until it became un-wearable.

Three leaders came forward after the first harsh weeks of the revolt:

Noah Puckerman.

Quinn Fabray.

Artie Abrams.

Noah possessed the fear and strength needed to give everyone that sense of security you'd feel if you had a guard dog. Quinn took a more motherly roll, helping the younger children adjust. Only few very young children live with the youths, its thought that the rest either perished or remain in hiding with their parents. And lastly, Artie, although he's in a wheelchair no one underestimates how powerful he is. Artie is the genius, the one who can hack any system, solve any problem and still manages to give an easy smile that radiates control.

In total, the underground holds roughly 500 youths. Where the rest went, we have no idea but it's the same for the adults. Numbers dwindle down each day leaving Lima as no more than a ghost town.

The bridge came into my sight as I ducked past several abandoned houses. Surveying the area to make sure I hadn't been followed, I stealthily leapt onto a rock that sat at the edge of a fence leading to the bridge and climbed over, following the carefully hidden tracks left by those how would leave the underground.

The opening was a fairly simple gap in the bricks covered by a few planks of wood, but that didn't make it any less secure. Hidden cameras dotted the walls and behind the wood there was a small touch screen used to enter a 4 digit code for entry. 2009, the year the revolution began. I expertly pressed in the appropriate numbers and a small click could be heard, the dull grumble of moving metal signaled the opening of a small hatch. Nothing fancy, just what could only be described as a manhole with a ladder leading down into the underground.

I slowly climbed down the ladder landing with a thud onto the smooth marble floor. This area remains empty and is only seen by those who leave and return. Normally this is only done by those older than 15 for safety reasons. Luckily, at the age of seventeen I qualify and am more than welcome to come and go as long as I have a purpose to be leaving and establish a time I'll be back.

My purpose on this occasion was to try and gather information from the Mayors meeting. Rachel Berry went missing roughly 2 weeks ago and although the girl infuriated just about everyone here, she was still one of us.

My hands shook as I grasped at the door that would take me into the main hall where everyone would be awaiting my arrival. Luckily, since this outing was to be kept quiet for the time being, it would only be the leaders and the council. With one final deep breath, I pushed the door open and was greeted with anxious faces. Puckerman maintained his strong stance until his eyes reached my face and if I look anything like how I feel he showed it by lowering his head with a resulting nod of defeat.

''They had her, didn't they?'' He asked quietly. My eyes fell on Quinn. Still as pretty as ever, her hair was piled on top of her hear and she wore brown shorts and a white tank top, everyone wore similar outfits to this. For the males, brown trousers and white top. I was never happy with this being a fashion conscious person but of course, I have no say.

I looked back at Noah tiredly. ''Would it be all right if we went somewhere more...private?''

The council stood up slowly, gesturing for Artie to lead the way. He looked me over once and sighed, "I don't suppose you're waiting to tell us that Rachel is fine?" He asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Unfortunately, no. What I have seen today is..." I could feel my emotions bubbling to the surface as Rachel's face one again surfaced the forefront of my mind. Quinn took notice of this quickly and rushed over to where I stood; still grasping the door I'd just closed.

"It'll all be ok. We'll fix this Kurt, we have this under control," she murmured soothingly into my ear as she wrapped her arms around my torso. _Come on Kurt, for god sake pull it together._

"You can't fix this Quinn," for a moment I saw the old Quinn. The one who dreamed to be prom queen, always having the perfect outfit and perfect hair. The Quinn I went to high school with.

Her resolve faltered for a moment before she smiled reassuringly. "Come on, let's go to the meeting room and you can tell us what you saw."

I nodded slowly, swiping my hand roughly over my face.

The council already sat in the meeting room, game faces on and ready to receive any information I had to tell.

The meeting room is nothing fancy, just a small room dominated with what was once a rather large dining room table. On one side sat 6 members of the council, not including myself and on the other, the leaders. All council members (surprise, surprise) were friends of the leaders. Hell, I was their friend to but in situations like this, it's strictly business.

From left to right, there sat; Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang. I normally would sit between Mercedes and Finn but for today I ran the meeting by sitting at the top of the table with the council on my left and leaders on my right. Although the youths may appear to be under some form of dictatorship from the leaders it's always been reminded that we now live in a democracy and when someone talks, everyone will listen.

"Rachel Berry is... I don't even know. She's not...Rachel anymore." I started; glancing over everyone's confused expressions.

"What are you saying? That they brain washed her or something?" Finn, bless his heart, was already lost. Although I'm sure he's not the only one. Even I'm finding it hard to come to terms with what happened today.

"How do I put this?" I mumble to myself. Everyone sits patiently, even Santana who would normally be screeching for an answer. I opened my mouth again and started to explain what I saw.

I told them everything, the cage, the reporters and finally, the pad which I threw onto the centre of the table.

"I can't make out all the words, but I understand enough..." I trailed of watching as Artie quickly grabbed the notebook. Noah and Quinn stood behind him to get a better look at it and gasped when they reached the final sentence.

"What does this mean?" Quinn muttered quietly to herself.

Santana couldn't hold back any longer, "For god sake, what does what mean?" she seethed at them as they stared at the notepad.

She grabbed it out of their hands from across the table and everyone was quick to huddle around her.

I remained motionless, as did the leaders. Nothing could be said in that moment. Several gasps filled the room but I didn't need to look up to know that the expressions of the councils would be matching the leaders and my own.

What was said next was something I didn't expect in that moment.

"What did she look like...was she...did she look healthy?" Finn asked quietly, emotion seeping into his voice as it slightly cracked at the end. It was no secret that Finn and Rachel were in a relationship and it never entered my mind that this would be hard for him, but I couldn't lie.

"There were scratches over her face, some scabbed over. There were also bruises on her arms, I couldn't see anything else but her clothes looked pretty messed up. I mean, I know she didn't dress the best but this was not normal Rachel attire..." I tried to smile at that, Finn did to but we both gave up after a second.

I didn't however inform them of the crazed look Rachel had possessed but I did finally tell them the only other thing I knew.

"She was also chanting. She kept on repeating the phrase, 'I won your game'."

The leaders exchanged a look and stood up slowly, gesturing for us to do the same.

"We'll make an announcement tonight, everyone will be informed of what you just told us Kurt","Artie began, casting us all a tired look. His eyes stopped at Finn who remained seated and he sighed, "we'll get her back Finn, from what Kurt has told us, she's hea-"

"SHE'S IN A FUCKING CAGE," Finn finally bellowed, jumping to his feet. I flinched at the noise and ran over to him. There was a time when we were step-brothers, and although he wasn't the brightest or most open minded of people I'd still do anything to wipe that look of defeat of his face.

"I promise you Finn, we'll get her back," he turned to me slowly and nodded, desperation took over his features as he grabbed my shoulders.

"You're damn right we will."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so still no Blaine :( And sadly not for a few more chapters. I could throw him in the story in the next chapter but I want to get this done right and introducing him to early wouldn't be. Don't worry though, there will be a lot of Klaine. <strong>

**Anyways if you've reached this you hopefully read the chapter, so thanks ;D**

****And I apologize for any mistakes. Still looking for a beta. ****

**Please review, keep me on track and all that shiz ;)**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapter 3 and shits about to get serious. Thank you to those who reviewed, really there the reason this chapter is being posted sooner :D **

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since my return to the underground. Two days since I discovered that it was the government who had captured Rachel.<p>

We had always thought that the government were behind Rachel's disappearance, but we liked to hope...

The night of my return the leaders called for all the youths to meet in the main hall to tell them the news. What were once innocent faces quickly turned into vengeful glares as everyone listened to me retelling the information I had told my friends.

Now I sit in my small cell like room in the upper teen area of the underground. Puck and Finn share this room with me and although I'd much rather share a room with Mercedes and Tina, co-ed rooms are strictly of limits. One of the few rules down here.

After the initial shock of what I had seen had worn off for everyone, anger soon settled in. And Finn is fuming.

"Look man, it's been two days. You said we'd go get her so why are we still here?" He's pacing the room back and forth and it's only a matter of seconds before I start to get nauseous from watching him.

"Finn, sit down," I mumble, head in hands staring down at the atrocious pair of boots I've been given to wear.

"No, I will not sit down," he spat the words out as if I had asked him if I could paint his nails.

"Sit down, Finn," Puck grumbled, ignoring what Finn had said. Finn looked at him for a second and angrily sat on his bed. I huffed a little, annoyed that he'd listen to Puck and not me.

"Oh calm down Princess," Puck sighed, "I can throw a better punch that you anyway."

"Don't call me princess," I hissed, raising my eyes to meet his. If there's anything I learned from the revolution, it's not to take anyones shit anymore.

He looked at me for a second before rolling his eyes and lying down, "geesh, don't get your designer panties in a twist."

"They're not designer, that's the problem,'" I retorted.

"Are yous seriously having this conversation," Finn mumbled into his hands that covered his face.

"Look Finn, I...liked Rachel as much as the next pers-" Puck started.

"Pfft, sure," Finn interrupted.

"As I was saying, I like Rachel as much as the next person and I'm literally aching to get out of this place so I can let that mayors face meet my fist. Oh man, I'd love to just beat that guy u-"

"Get to the point, Puck," Finn interrupted again. I roll my eyes, some things never change and these two are as annoying as I'd imagine an old married couple to be.

"We will get her back," Puck stressed to Finn, "but Artie and Quinn said we can't do anything yet. They said if we try fighting when we're this angry, things will just go south."

"Things have already gone south. Who are we even kidding? I mean I know I don't speak for myself when I say that this is not how we can live forever. We need to act soon, 'cause if we don't, then what was the point in revolting. The adults have us where they want us and know that we won't come out and fight. It's only a matter of time before they find us. And what's all this bullshit about 30 youths and fighting, huh? Answer me that." Finn was rambling now, and I can tell he's seconds from breaking.

I stand up at that point and walk out the room. If I listen to them any more I'll probably be the one breaking down.

The hallways are empty, understandable considering its mid day and everyone will be in the main hall doing some activity Quinn's organised. No one really gets out that much so everyone has to stay normal somehow, hence the introduction of the underground activities. Some of us went out and broke into McKinley High, a now deserted building. We took school supplies, sports equipment. Anything that would help the kids have some form of normality down here.

I reach the main hall and as I had expected. The younger kids are sitting on the ground surrounding Quinn who has a large flip chart and is doing a math lesson.

I chuckle a little as I walk up to her. "What, bringing them down here isn't torture enough so you thought you'd introduce them to math?"

The kids laugh and it's a nice sound considering it can get kind of gloomy down here.

"Why yes, yes I am. As a matter of fact, Tommy was just about to answer this question..." she trails off smiling at the boy who's got his tongue out in concentration.

"I'll leave you to it then, just one thing. Have you seen Mercedes? I need to ask her something."

"Sure, she's with the younger ones...and Sam," she answers. We share a look knowing exactly why Mercedes always seems to be around Sam these days, and vice versa.

I thank her and let out a small laugh at the boy who's still concentrating

"Don't hurt yourself there," the boy smiles at me and then confidently answers the question, sighing with relief when he's told its right.

Smiling, I walk down the canal trying to ignore the irritating buzz from the lights above. We really lucked out when we found this place. It had everything we needed. Artie had informed us that at first the lights didn't work but he managed to connect them to a power source, none us of really cared for details, just that it worked.

I turned left again, following the sound of muffled laughter and music.

Sam sat in the centre of the circle with children ranging from about 4 to 8 surrounding him. The kids watched him in awe as he strummed the guitar; to them he was a rock star.

Mercedes smiled indulgently at him from the corner, bouncing an even younger child on her lap. The smile didn't go unnoticed by me.

I didn't want to interrupt Sam so I settled with the nod of acknowledgment he gave me and then walked over to Mercedes.

"Hey boo, I've been meaning to come find you," she murmurs quietly, not wanting to disrupt Sam's performance. I sit down next to her silently and smile at the little girl on her lap who's cooing along with Sam's singing.

"Oh yeah? Did you want to ask me something?" She continues to look straight ahead and a strange look takes over her face. I frown slightly but look forward as well.

"We're thinking about getting someone to go get Rachel," she starts in a hushed tone.

"What!" I almost yell. Sam's music falters for a moment and he look at us exchanging a look with Mercedes before he starts again.

"Shh!" She hisses back. I glare at her for a moment trying to control myself.

"Look," she begins, standing up to put the little girl, Mia, I think her name is, down into a makeshift crib. "Rachel is my best friend and it still surprises me that Finn hasn't tried to go get her yet."

"Trust me, he's not far from it," I add.

"But I'm not letting my friend be put through god only knows what out there," she whispers frantically.

I nod a little to myself, Rachel's my best friend too and I'd be lying if I were to say it hasn't crossed my mind these past two days that I could try to go get her.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that, hmm? No one can just leave as they wish, you know that," she nods to herself and then gives me a pointed look.

"Oh no, no no no no. No 'cedes. How would I even get into the town hall without anyone noticing? _If_ that's where she still is," I answer, scowling at what she's implying.

"Follow me," she says calmly, ignoring my attitude. I glance at Sam who's nodding at me to follow Mercedes who's already half out the door.

She leads me down the girl's canal and into a room which I know to be hers and Tina, and not that long ago, Rachel's as well.

She leads me to Rachel's corner of the room and sits down on the neatly made bed, gesturing for me to do the same.

"What I'm about to show you has only been seen by myself and Tina. You can't tell anyone about it, Kurt. Anyone," she punctuates clearly with wide eyes. I nod slowly and wait for her to continue.

"This," she continues, handing a folded piece of paper from under Rachel's pillow to me, "was left on her bed the day she went missing."

_Dear Mercedes and Tina_

_By the time you've read this you will have noticed I'm not back yet. And probably won't ever be._

_I can't take this anymore, the hiding, the cold..._

_I miss my dads. _

_I don't care if they're adults; I've left to go find them. Quinn thinks I'm away to pick up more supplies from the school but I need to find my parents. I know they're out there._

_If I fail and I don't find them, I'll return. But if I don't come back, please don't come looking for me._

_I love yous all, so much._

_Love Rachel._

_p.s. Please don't tell Finn, I love him with all my heart and couldn't bear for this information to hurt him because I know he'll just try to bring me back._

I stare at the note for a moment, trying to process the words.

"It all makes sense now," I whisper.

Mercedes nods knowing just as well as I do that Rachel was never one to leave the underground. 'There's too much confrontation up there', she'd say.

Flashes of Rachel's face grinning at the reporters invade my mind and I shake my head slightly.

"Nothing's the same anymore down here, Kurt. Even you've changed. Remember when we would talk about fashion, or when I'd talk about hot guys and you'd agree. Life wasn't good up there but it was still a life," she says, her voice cracking slightly as a tear falls from her eye.

I don't rush to comfort her as I take in her words. I'd never really noticed it before but in reality it's so obvious how much I've changed.

"What can we do? Sure, I could leave; but then what?" I moan slightly, falling back on to the bed.

She wipes her eyes and then grasps my hand, "all you need to do is get in, grab her and get out Kurt. I know this sounds impossible but this was our town, and we know it like the back of our hands. If we could, you know that Sam, Tina and I would come help but that would be too suspicious because we hardly ever leave. But you go out all the time."

I give her an incredulous look before shaking my head. "Are you insane. The mayor has the town on lock down. There's surveillance cameras everywhere and I'm pretty sure there's a guard on every corner. Not to mention, oh yeah, the town hall is up there," I whisper harshly, pointing at the ceiling, "with the adults, the same people who caught Rachel."

"Don't get sassy with me boy. Do you think I don't know what's up there? It's you who I think forgets," she glares back, desperation seeping into her voice.

"Our parents are up there, or did you forget. You need to start remembering who you are, Kurt. I know for a fact that if my parents had the chance to see me again they'd do anything. So would I. And so did Rachel. She was however unfortunate and didn't get to them, but that girl had courage, and she was braver that any of us."

She finishes, slightly out of breath and I smile; it's been a while since I've heard a true Mercedes rant.

"Okay, Mercedes. I'm in," she pauses slightly, taken aback that I'd agree so quickly.

"Oh thank you," she squeals, tackling me to the bed.

"Did you honestly think I'd say no to getting our best friend back?" I ask teasingly.

"O ye of little faith," I responds when she looks down, blushing slightly.

"No seriously, thank you. I know you would have done it anyway but this is really dangerous and because Tina and I would be leaving..." she trails of before looking at me sadly.

"I know sweetie. This place can be pretty lonely and I wouldn't ask yous to part with your significant others." She looks a little shocked that I know about her and Sam but lets it go because to be honest, that's the least of our worries right now.

"I'll leave tonight. It'll be dark so that'll lessen the chance of me being seen. I'll tell Puck I'm off to find some more materials for the young ones so if they ask, tell them you and Sam asked me to go," she nods and we continue to plan my alibi.

It's ten o'clock when I leave the underground. I run my plans by Quinn and Artie after telling Puck and they agree that if the younger children need anything then they're more than happy for me to go get it. Puck offers to accompany me but I politely decline saying that he'd be more useful down here.

I hop over the fence quietly, giving the bridge one last final look knowing very well that it could be my last.

I know how dangerous and downright stupid this is but Mercedes is right. It's time for someone to do something. We can't keep living like this and although I've questioned over the past few days what has happened to Rachel, she's still my friend and doesn't deserve any of this.

I follow the same road I do every time I pay a visit to the town hall. No one lives in this part of town anymore. Since the population of Lima dramatically decreased, all of the adults relocated to a large apartment block, or so we believe. I don't take any chances though so I quickly take to the shadows making sure to avoid any light sources.

It doesn't take me long to reach the town hall and as I suspected, the area is lit up like a Christmas tree with at least 20 guards surrounding it, mostly in the same position they had stood at the meeting. _Shit._

I walk over to the small patch of trees I normally hide at and survey the area.

There are periodic gaps in the circle the guards make around the building. Two stand back to back one facing into the circle and one facing out with roughly 5 yards separating them from the next pair of guards. Then at the town hall, 4 men stand in front of the main entrance.

I huff slightly, realising how hard this is going to be. I retreat backwards and take a path leading to the back of the building, making sure to keep low as going in this direction requires me to walk closer to the guards, leaving only a few metres between us.

_This is insane. Why am I doing this?_

_Because Rachel's your friend so get over it._

I continue to watch my feet, making sure I don't make a sound whilst still keeping an eye on the guards through the gaps in the bushes surrounding the path.

When I finally reach the back of the building I almost whimper at the sight of even more guards.

Ok, so there's no way I'm getting in through a door.

I stop for a moment, taking a second to think this over. I've been in the town hall a couple of times, and from experience, I know that another way to get in and out is through windows. However back then there was less security and no cameras on almost every wall of the building. Not to mention I had Puck with me that time.

Unless... I look around again and notice a few trees fairly close to the main building. Perhaps if I can climb one I'll be able to jump on to the roof which luckily, isn't that sloped.

Unfortunately the trees are even closer to the guards which would put me in even more danger.

I try to think of another way to get and eventually end up sighing because I know this is the only option.

_You owe me big time Rachel_

I get down onto my stomach, grimacing slightly when I feel the dampness seep through my shirt, and army crawl my way over to the tree closest to the building. Once I get to it I stand up slowly, making sure to stay completely covered. The nearest guard has to be only 2 metres from me and I'm one step away from forgetting this altogether and running away. _No Kurt, think of Finn._

I look up at the tree and thank my stars that tree climbing is something I'm actually good at and begin, as quietly as possible, to climb it. It's a fairly windy night so most of the noise I make is muted, which I guess is something to be thankful for.

Once I reach the top, I precariously hoist myself on to a sturdy branch that ends at the roof of the town hall. Looking down slightly at the distance between myself and the ground I take a deep breath and lower myself onto my hands and knees before flipping myself over so my front is hugging the underside of the branch and my arms and legs are wrapped around it.

One glance up from the guards and I'm dead.

I slowly start to shuffle along, hissing when my finger catches on a pointed piece of bark. I freeze, internally cursing myself for making a noise.

Carefully, I angle my head to the left to look at the guards below.

They didn't hear me. I continue on.

Once I reach the roof I slowly let my legs lower to the surface and once I'm standing I lower my arms.

The roof has a slight gradient from each direction, making the upper half of the town hall look like a vertically squashed triangle. So I have no problem in walking to the glass surface I know dominates a large portion of the left hand side of the roof. On each side of the glass there are two small opening windows which have to be pushed inwards to be opened. Slowly and quietly (and stealthily might I add), I nudge the window open.

Hesitantly I pop my head through to make sure there's no one around. There's just one guard asleep at the end of the hall. Okay, maybe this won't be impossible.

Grasping the edges of the window tightly, I lower myself gently and then let myself fall with a muted thud. I pause to make sure I haven't awoken the guard and sigh with relief when I hear him mumble slightly and then continue to snore.

Knowing the layout out of the building, I have a rough idea of where they're keeping Rachel. Ever since the revolution, the Mayor installed prison like cells into the lower level. The last time I was here with Puck they're had been 2 cells, both of which had been empty and unused.

I make my way down the grand staircase, surprised to see that there are no guards but don't question it.

When I make it to the door I know there are cells behind, I take a deep breath and push my way in to the room.

There she is.

In the cell closest to the wall lay Rachel, all huddled into the corner like a frightened little animal. I slowly make my way over and whisper for her attention.

"Psst, Rachel. Rachel you've got to wake up," I whisper, checking behind me to make sure no one is there.

She mumbles slightly before slowly opening her eyes, still a little swollen from whatever had happened to her.

"Kurt?" She slurs tiredly.

"Yeah it's me. I'm gonna get you out of her, okay?" It takes her a moment to process this before her eyes widen and she attempts to retreat further into the wall.

"Kurt you can't be here. They'll get you Kurt. They'll take you straight to Hell. I know because I've been there so please listen to me when I tell you to leave," she hisses, turning into the emotionless Rachel I had seen a few days ago.

"What about Finn? What about our friends? I can't leave you here, and I won't," I whisper back, fumbling slightly at the lock.

"No, Kurt you have to leave befor- KURT RUN!" She suddenly screams but I don't react fast enough before something hard hits my head and my legs give out beneath me.

"KURT!" Rachel continues to scream but I'm too confused to answer her. I turn on to my back and see a guard holding the back end of a gun.

Rachel's still screaming but is quickly silenced when the guard reaches into the cage and hits her with the gun as well, sending her straight to the ground.

"Looks like we've found ourselves another player," the guard states, looking me over before giving me one final blow to the head.

Darkness followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but I'll be introducing Blaine next chapter so... reviews do make me work faster. <strong>

**No but seriously, drop me line to let me know what you think :)**

**Also I've put a link on my profile of what the underground looks like so go check that out.**

**x**


End file.
